Can You Feel It?
|artist = |from = TV show |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |effort = 3 |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pictos = 119 (Both) |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |perf = Jake Landgrebe (P1) Chris Babcock (P2) }}"Can You Feel It?" by from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Both dancers are male. They resemble characters from the show. 'P1' P1 resembles Dez. He has short brown hair. He is wearing a pair of black suspenders that merge into a Y shape at the back. Over the suspenders, he wears a white dress shirt. On the collar of the shirt is a matching black bowtie. His shirt is neatly tucked in a pair of grey dress pants and he also wears a pair of gray sneakers with light gray soles. 'P2' P2 resembles Austin. His black hair is swept back. He is wearing a gray tuxedo jacket over a white shirt. Unlike P1, his shirt is not tucked into his pair of red dress pants. The pants are secured with a black belt. He accessorizes with a pair of black dress shoes. Background At the start of the routine, the dancers hop off two suspended ladders that have dropped down from an unseen helicopter. The helicopter s moter can be heard rumbling as the ladders drop off the dancers and get picked back up. The background resembles that takes place during New Year s Eve at night. The dancers are standing on top of a low building with low-rise walls surrounding the edge of the building. The low-rise walls are adorned with multiple circular lights, only to be separated by big decorative moldings. The lights flash red and blue in various patterns. Behind the building the dancers stand on are various tall buildings that resemble the city of New York Times Square itself. The buildings light up the night sky, which are adorned with stars. Two other buildings shadow the city behind them. On the buildings are two jumbo-trons (one on landscape view, one on portrait) where two images can be seen on them. Some of the images show multiple viewpoints of the dancers behind the scenes that are behind a blue backdrop. Others show random star effects, such as views in outer space and giant stars with multiple rings expanding from the stars. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Jump and make a split, as if you were strumming at a guitar. Canyoufeelit gm 1.png|Gold Move Canyoufeelit gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The background takes inspiration from a scene in the crossover entitled , where the Ross family from helps Austin get to the stage on time. *This is the second song in the series. It is preceded by A Billion Hits and followed by Chasin’ The Beat Of My Heart and Me & You. **All of the songs are from . **However, is actually from the crossover episode. *At the beginning of the routine, the dancers come on the stage from dangling ladders that are from a helicopter. *This is one of five songs in-game in which the Gold Move effect around the star is a different color other than yellow. In this case, the effect is blue. ** The other songs are A Billion Hits, Evil Like Me, Hoy Somos Más, and Time of Our Lives. *** and A Billion Hits have the same Gold Move effect color. Gallery canyoufeelit cover generic.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Canyoufeelit menu.jpeg|''Can You Feel It?'' on the menu Canyoufeelit coachmenu.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) - Can You Feel It (Austin & Jessie & Ally) Can You Feel It? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Can You Feel It? - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 References Site Navigation de:Can You Feel It? Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Songs by Ross Lynch Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Chris Babcock Category:Jake Landgrebe Category:Cutscenes